Caine Marik
Edward Marion Marik Junior (July 22nd, 1994) is an American professional wrestler and actor presently known as Caine Marik and formerly known as James Deacon in the Frontier Wrestling Alliance and Vance Archer in the Universal Wrestling Corporation and National Wrestling Federation. In the FWA, he is a former three time World Tag Team champion with the "Scottish Savage" Jordan Blaze as the "Hellfire Express" as well as Zell Hunter as well as being a former two time world champion in that promotion. In the NWF he is a former North American heavyweight, three time Junior heavyweight, and four time world tag team champion with three different partners. He is also known for his highly intelligent and innovative offensive style and general disregard for his own well being during matches. 'Early Life': Caine was born in Salem Massachusetts as the second child of Edward Marion and Tara Lynne Marik with his older brother Alexander James being born only three years earlier. Initially Caine had no inclination to become a professional wrestler, instead wanting to focus on possibly becoming a photographer or something more creative but nonetheless eventually found himself drawn into his family's chosen profession. 'Training and the FWA': Caine's initial training was done by his father and godfather in the infamous "Kings of Pro Wrestling" tandem of Eddie Maim and Johnny Crash with his training expanded upon by the likes of his father's own trainer in the equally as infamous Randy "Bonesaw" McGraw, "Too Sexy" Brian Hoyt, the "American Wild Child" Kevin Blanchard, and Caine's own brother Alex. Eventually Caine completed his training before being signed to the promotion that his father worked for in the Frontier Wrestling Alliance where he chose to not fall upon his family's name and legacy by becoming "James Deacon" and he was placed in the last incarnation of the Rogue Horsemen stable to learn under a group of established wrestlers including veterans such as Zell Hunter and Chris Morton while working with journeyman wrestlers such as Reno Dumont, Devon Slayton, Garrison Cade, and Jessica Perkins. During his first six months with the Horsemen, he would win his first of two tag team titles with the "Scottish Savage" Jordan Blaze as one half of the "Hellfire Express", a pairing that would go onto win the title a total of two times with the stable before Jordan's brief retirement due to personal reasons. Caine learned a lot as a member of the final incarnation of the Horsemen as he had several very unique people helping him understand and keep his attention more on the sport than the "perks" of being a pro-wrestler (such as drugs, booze, etc) as well as the unusual innovative style that he would use in the ring all the way to the present. However it was during this time that the FWA championship was being held by the "Butcher" Doug Rollins and the General Manager of Monday Nitro, Rick Vercetti, was extremely keen to take the title off of Rollins and bring it back to Monday nights and to this extent, Vercetti created the "Zero Hour" rumble in which the entire roster of Monday Nitro would wrestle with the final four people in the ring wrestling the next week on Nitro to become the new number one contender with Caine being one of the final four on the night of the rumble alongside Daniel Satan, Nick Vorpal, and Jericho Morton and in a moment that nobody was expecting the next week on Nitro when Caine hit the "Last Crusade" onto Morton to claim the top contenders spot which ended with the entire Horsemen stable celebrating in the middle of the ring as that week's Nitro went off of the air. The next month at the final FWA pay per view of the 2012 year, Zero Hour, Caine entered into perhaps the most physically insane match of his young career as he took on the much more experienced Rollins and even with everyone from Rollins' tag team partner in "Frantic" Frank Gein to the debuting masked "luchadore" Ramses attempting to stop him, eventually Caine was able to hit the "Last Crusade" followed by what would become known as the "Black Swan Splash" onto Rollins for the three count victory to become the new Frontier Wrestling Alliance World's Heavyweight champion! However things would not remain that way for long as at the joint FWA/ICWA Supershow the very next month on January 15th, 2013-Caine would lose the FWA title back to Rollins following a very vicious attack by ousted members of the Dark Side Club stable lead by the "Roughneck" Kevin Ortiz which lead to a war between the members of the FWA-based Rogue Horsemen and the ICWA-based "World Elite" with Ortiz and Austin Starr winning the FWA World Tag Team titles from Jericho Morton and Kenta Tseng at which point Caine would team with his fellow Horseman Zell Hunter to take the FWA tag titles back from Ortiz and Starr at the ICWA's "Spring Stampede" PPV. After the Horsemen's dissolution after the end of the Horsemen/Elite inter-promotional war, Caine would leave the FWA and his family's shadow for the newly opened Universal Wrestling Corporation in June twenty thirteen. The Dominion and the UWC: On the June 8th edition of UWC television, Carlos Armen announced that there would be a tournament to crown the first UWC International heavyweight champion at which point, "Personal Jesus" by Marilyn Manson started to play and out came Caine, much to the fans surprise and he announced that he wanted into the tournament that Armen was putting together to which Armen agreed wholeheartedly... especially since James' first round opponent was also there tonight.. At that point, "Little Crazy" by Fight began to play as the newly signed "Wild Thing" Kanaida Sharpe also walked onto the stage with the two men facing each other right there on the entrance way with their first round match being that night's main event! During the rest of the show however, it was shown that the newly formed "Dominion" stable was watching the interactions of both Deacon and Sharpe with much interest and with good reason as during their match, Jamal Creed and his hired guns in the Karnage Krew showed up and started to attack the two men which lead to the Dominion themselves coming out and helping Deacon and Sharpe, after which Devon confronted Deacon on the entrance way which the last few moments of Nitro that week ended with a shot of James Deacon laying out the Dominion's chief assassin as the show went off the air. The very next week opened with the Dominion in the ring and Devon demanding to speak with James Deacon, telling him that it was time for "James to stop lying to himself" which in turn lead to Deacon coming out and demanding to know what Devon was talking about and Devon then called for James to join them in the ring and he did, trying to force Devon and the Dominion to leave him alone but Devon in the end agreed to-but only if James agreed to at least consider the group's offer and he did. However things would quickly escalate as both James and Creed would be the top leaders in their respective brackets for the International championship until finally it was the finals of tournament that was set for the UWC "Days of Thunder" pay per view the next month and Creed worked his hardest to get under the skin of James, digging at the fact that even though he was a former champion in the FWA-nothing was really actually known about him and how he was going to beat the answers out of Deacon by the time the pay per view was over, but James being James instead went after Creed as he was tired of the other man's comments of that nature and for the weeks leading up to the PPV, the two men were constantly being held back by security at each and every single one of the UWC shows. Until the August 13th Days of the Thunder show at which point both men could barely hold back their hatred for each other as the moment that the bell was rung, both men flew at each other and in a sixteen minute classic from the "City of Brotherly Love" when Creed finally broke out a pair of handcuffs and secured James to the top turnbuckle due to the no-DQ rule put into place and Creed then proceeded to destroy a metal folding chair over the top of James' head, breaking it in half as the more experienced wrestler would then win the match via ref stoppage and Creed was awarded the title at which point Creed shoved the title into James' face and told him that he would amount to exactly nothing in this company. Oh how things would change. The very next night on Nitro, President Armen announced the creation of the Junior Heavyweight championship and due to the incredible effort that James had put into it, he was inserted into a one night tournament despite the fact that he'd gone through a war against Creed the very night before and over the course of the first three hour edition of Nitro, he beat down "Quicksilver" Timmy Rage and Ichabod Slayne before finally running into another member of the Karnage Krew in the "Sniper" Scott Reeves in the main event of the show, but right when it looked like it was going to be a repeat of the night before as the rest of the krew hit the ringside area and got ready to strike but then the lights went out and when they came back on, the Dominion was there to equal the odds. Following a brilliant yet brutal series of moves before finally James was able to catch Reeves with a Muscle Buster lift that he spun into a Michinoku Driver II for the pin to become the very first Universal Wrestling Corporation Junior Heavyweight champion and as of the edition of Amped later that week, the newest member of the Dominion under his new name of "Vance Archer", complete with a new look and theme plus he gained Brenda Storm as a part-time manager. Personal Life: As stated previously, Caine is the son of Edward Marion Marik Senior, who once wrestled as the "Taskmaster" Eddie Maim in promotions such as the Frontier Wrestling Alliance, Superior Championship Wrestling, and the World Internet Wrestling Federation who is currently known for his appearances in the World Wrestling Headquarters 'as the manager of David Gibson, and Tara Lynne Marik who is known as "'Miss Tara" who is the manager (of sorts) to Celes Dumont in Lethal Angels of Wrestling, plus he is the brother-in-law of Marika Reimon of Joshi Extreme Takeover, she is married to his older brother AJ who wrestles on the indies as "Hardcore" Alex Marik. Caine is a fan of horror and sci-fi movies which is reflected in his naming of several of his signature and finishing moves (Planet Terror, Death Machine, et all) as well he is a fan of classic metal and rock music-namely bands like Iron Maiden, Def Leopard, Classic Metallica, Ministry, and several others. Caine was in a brief relationship with fellow Dominion member Brenda Storm, in a strictly "friends with benefits" situation until they both desired something more and went their separate ways after UWC went out of business, however TMZ and several other dirt sheet sites have placed him in relationships with a number of other female wrestlers which was quickly shot due to lack of any kind of proof. In-Wrestling: Finishers: * The "Art of Suffering" (Gravy Train) * "Planet Terror" (Muscle Buster spun to Michinoku Driver II) * "Down The Rabbit Hole" (Mandible claw) * The "Last Crusade" (Argentine backbreaker rack dropped into a knee lift to the back of the opponent's head) * The "Burning Times" (Springboard Cutter) * The "Black Swan Splash" (Corkscrew 450° splash) * The "Black Arrow" (Rolling Cutter) * "Limit Break" (Double underhook sitout side powerslam) Signature Moves: * The "Death Machine" (Claymore Kick) * ""Needful Things" (Grounded hammerlock & inverted armbreaker) * The "Iron Maiden" (Chickenwing over-the-shoulder crossface) *"Pet Sematary" (Shooting Star DDT) *"Velvet Buzzsaw" (Tombstone Lungblower) *"Doomsday Saito" (Saito suplex) *"The Cloverfield Paradox" (Cross-Legged Tombstone Stretch) *"RIP-Tire" (Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a headlock elbow drop) *"Lanza" (Diving double foot stomp) *"The Arrow from the Depths of Hell" (Tope Suicida)-adopted from Reno Dumont *"Shadow Step" (Curb Stomp) *"Singapore Sling" (Triangle choke/Cobra clutch combination) *"Voodoo Dawn" (Bicycle high knee to the face of a kneeling opponent) *"Tales from the Darkside" (Single underhook inverted facelock) *"Cape Fear" (Wrist-clutch inside cradle) *"Demonic Toys" (Fisherman suplex piledriver) *"Perfect Dark" (Reverse piledriver hold transitioned into a double knee facebreaker) *Sling Blade, sometimes done multiple times in succession *Knife-edge chop *Gorilla press double knee gutbuster *Cross armbreaker, sometimes rolling *Front flip snapmare driver *Multiple suplex variations: *-Belly-to-back *-Fisherman, sometimes preceded by a feint inside cradle *-German *-Snap *-"Australian Suplex" (Low-angle tiger) *-Capture *-Cut-throat leg hook belly-to-back *-Cobra clutch *-Tiger *Multiple kick variations: *-Corner-to-corner drop *-Front missile drop *-Super Nicknames: * "The American Nightmare" * "El Arquitecto del Mal" (The Architect of Evil) * The "Black Swan" * "The Last of a Dying Breed" * The "American Psycho" * "The Godfather of Anarchy" * "The Oddity" * The "Black Prince of the FWA" * The "GDU's Round Eye Samurai" Managers: *Devon Slayton *Jenna Rhodes *Natasha Booth *Korra Farron *Ezra Rosenberg *Jamal Rockworthy *Thomas Bane Wrestlers Managed: * Jordan Blaze * Akane Tanahashi Themes: * "Kaze Ni Nare" (Become the Wind) by Ayumi Nakamura (Current theme) * "Awaken" by Dethklok (1st GZWA theme) * "Cult of Personality" by Gears and Corey Glover (3rd NWF theme) * "Gangsters Paradise" by Like A Storm (2nd NWF theme) * "The Nobodies" (w/Boondock Saints intro) by Marilyn Manson (2nd UWC theme/1st NWF theme) * "Personal Jesus" by Marilyn Manson (2nd FWA/1 UWC theme) * "My Direction" by Sum 41 (1st FWA theme) * "Puritania" by Dimmu Borgir (BNLL theme) * "Ichiban" by Yonosuke Kitamura (Dominion Special FPV theme) * "Hell" by Disturbed (Dominion 2nd stable theme) * "Hybrid Stigmata-the Apostasy" by Dimmu Borgir (Dominion 1st stable theme) * "Death March" by Motionless in White (2nd SJPW theme) * "Bad Medicine" by Bon Jovi (1st SJPW theme) * "Battle without Honor or Humanity" by Tomoyasu Hotei (Rogue Horsemen 6th theme) Promotions Worked For: * National Wrestling Federation/NWF * Frontier Wrestling Alliance/FWA * Super Japan Pro Wrestling/SJPW * Universal Wrestling Corporation/UWC * Brujah Nationale Lucha Libre/BNLL The "Many Faces of a Nightmare": * Jax Teller/Charlie Hunnam (Promo) * Shane Haste/Thorne (Wrestler) * Kyle O'Reily (FWA/UWC/SJPw) * Stevie Boy (FWA) * Trent Seven (BNLL/NWF) Tag Teams: * The "Hellfire Express" with Jordan Blaze (FWA) * The "Pale Riders" with Zell Hunter (FWA) * The "Main Event Mafia" with Robert Garcia (BNLL) * The "Maverick Express" with Kien Lun (NWF) * The "Heavenly Bodies" with Eric Gibson (NWF) * The "Pale Riders" with Thomas Bane (NWF) * The "Rumblebees" with Nora Valkyrie (NWF) * The "Nightmare Brotherhood" with Alex Marik (SJPW) Stables: * The "Rogue Horsemen (w/Zell Hunter, Reno Dumont, Chris Morton, Jenna Rhodes, Natasha Booth, Jamal Rockworthy, Garrison Cade, Jason Wrath, Ken Mischief, Jessica Perkins, Manu Dakota, Jordan Blaze, and James Deacon) * The Dominion (w/Ethan Stryfe, Colt Kawaii, Angela Dante, Talia Yamahara, Kanaida Sharpe, Karl von Eichmann, Jamal Rockworthy, Tidus Hunter, Brenda Storm, Thomas Bane, Korra Farron, Celes Dumont, Amy Slayton, Athena Asamiya, Vance Archer, and "Dragonfire" Kien Lun with Ezra Rosenberg) * La Legión Extranjera (w/Robert Garcia, Eric Gibson, Goro Daimon, Gabriel Reyes, Kyle Morrison, Zach Hunter, Thomas Bane, Korra Farron) * Global Destruction Unit/GDU (w/Alex Marik, Marika Reimon, Kevin Renzor, Eiji Kisaragi, Jericho Morton, Kien Lun) Wrestlers Trained: * Rock Howard * Yuri Sakazaki * Kasumi Todoh * Akane Tanahashi Championships and other accomplishments: Frontier Wrestling Alliance: * World Heavyweight championship (x2) * World Tag Team championship (x3/x2 w/ Jordan Blaze, x1 w/ Zell Hunter) * Rookie of the Year 2012 * Feud of the Year 2012 (vs. Doug Rollins/FWA World title) * WTFO Moment of the Year 2012 (winning the "Zero Hour Challenge") National Wrestling Federation: * North American Heavyweight championship * Junior Heavyweight championship (x3) * World Tag Team championships (x4/x2 w/Kien Lun, x1 w/Eric Gibson, x1 w/Nora Valkyrie) Super Japan Pro Wrestling: * All-Asia Heavyweight championship (x2) * AeWA International Junior Heavyweight championship * World Tag Team championships (x2 w/Alex Marik) * All-Asia Tag Team championships (w/Alex Marik) * F-Zero Tag Team championships (w/Alex Marik/see notes) * Notes: The "F-Zero Tag Team championships" were more of a trophy won at the end of the 2017 "Super Japan Pro Wrestling F-Zero Tag Team Challenge" event. Brujah Nationale Lucha Libre: * World Heavyweight championship * Mexican National Heavyweight championship * World Trios championship (x2 w/Thomas Bane & Goro Daimon) Universal Wrestling Corporation: * Junior Heavyweight championship: x2 (Inaugural) * Next-Gen championship (Inaugural) * Television Openweight championship: x2 * Apex Championship: x2 (Inaugural) * Longest running Apex Champion at 174 days * Longest running TV Openweight Champion at 396 days * UWC Hall of Fame 2018